The Magic of Love and Friendship
by Life'sAbitchAndThenYouDie
Summary: Caleb is captured and injured during an attempt to free some prisoners. Will Cornelia and the guardians be there in time to save him? Warning: People will suffer...
1. The battle

**The Magic Of Love And Friendship**

**Written by: Life'sAbithAndThenYouDie (yes, I like sad endings)**

**A/N: I suddenly saw W.I.T.C.H on TV a few days ago and was tempted to write a short CxC story. This is a story written in a couple of days, no beta, and I really don't care about the language this time x) enjoy!**

Summary

Caleb is captured and hurt during an attempt to free some prisoners. Will Cornelia and the guardians be there in time to save him? Warning: People will suffer, mohaha (ObS! I wrote this imagining the Caleb in the magazine, not the Caleb on TV, feel free to do the same; D)

**Chapter 1 – The battle**

The rain was pouring down from the dark sky above, and the ground was covered with mud. Cornelia could feel her feet slip as she threw another bomb of green light towards Phobos' soldiers.

"Cornelia, help me!" Caleb screamed.

"Caleb! Where are you?" Cornelia called back, she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Up here!"

Suddenly Cornelia could see him on the floor above her. He had a young girl in his arms, but she was unconscious. "What happened to her?" Cornelia asked when she reached them.

"I don't know, I found her in one of these cells, get her out of here!"

"But what about you?" She asked. Soldiers were approaching from both sides and Caleb had no place to hide.

"Just go! I'll find a way... as always" He said and smiled.

"Please be safe?" She asked and grabbed the girl.

"I will, love you!" He said in a hurry as he was attacked.

"_Why can't I trust him on that one?_" She thought worried. Caleb never was careful, even when he made the promise to her. Cornelia flew down to the portal they had opened and passed the girl to the prisoners running through the portal. "Take her with you" Cornelia commanded and returned to the battle.

~*~

A few minutes later it was over and the battle was won, the prisoners were free, but someone had taken their place...

"Vathek!" Cornelia cried "Where is Caleb?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since the battle started"

"Crap, what about you Aldarn? Have you seen him??"

"Yes, he couldn't escape from the soldiers, they took him prisoner"

"Oh no, not again!" Irma joked and rolled her eyes.

"I hope he's ok" Cornelia said a little worried.

"Relax girly" Hay Lin said and laid a supportive hand on her shoulder. "He'll be alright"

"As always" Will added.

"I hope you're right"

**Short chappie, I know, but this is kinda like a prologue;) **


	2. To the rescue

**Chapter 2 – To the rescue**

**A/N: I didn't have time to check the grammar on this chap, so a word could be missing or something :P**

Later that night when all of the prisoners were taken care of, Cornelia walked outside to think. She took a deep breath and looked up and the stars. "_I miss you already Caleb_" Just knowing that he wasn't safe, that he wasn't there with her... it was hard.

"How are you doing?" Will asked, she could see that her friend was worried.

"I'm fine, Will, it's just... I don't know why I'm so worried now"

"Well I understand, Caleb has been captured several times before, but he is always ok..."

"But one time has to be the first, right?" Cornelia said and looked up at the dark sky.

The guardians decided to go after the Caleb the next day; they had used a lot of energy the day before and felt weak.

"We'll find him and bring him safe back home, I promise"

.:o0o:.

Cornelia hadn't closed her eyes for a second during the night, and as soon as the clock turned 4, she got up to wake the others. "We have to get him while it's still dark!" She said angry as she tried to wake up Irma.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm up" Irma said annoyed, 10 minutes later they were on their way. The city was dark and the only people to see were a few sleepy soldiers on duty. They flew low and between the houses to not get caught, if they were lucky they could get into his cell without being discovered.

"Where do you think he is?" Taranee asked.

"I don't know, they usually put him in one of the dungeons deep down"

"Let's work out way down from the top" Will suggested, and so they did. They searched every cell they could find on their way down and suddenly they discovered him, only one guard outside.

"He's mine!E " Hay Lin shouted and took him down.

"Caleb!" Cornelia cried out as she saw her beloved. His arms were forced into an unnatural position behind his back, and his knees barely reached the ground to support him. A dirty grey sheet was covering his eyes and made it impossible to see anything in the dark dungeon.

"Cornelia? Don't come here! The guards they…"

"They're gone Caleb, we won. The prisoners are free, we're only here to pick you up…again" She said and giggled. It was not the first time he had been taken prisoner. As she removed the sheet from his eyes, she came in touch with his cheek. "You're ice cold! What did they do to you?"

"They… I…" He stuttered, but was unable to finish the sentence.

"No! Will! Help me, he's really hurt!"

"Oh no! What happened?" Will asked Caleb as she cut off the chains that held him into the wall. He fell forward, but was captured by Cornelia before he hit the ground. She gasped as she saw his whole face, his left eye was swollen and he had dark circles around both of his eyes, a deep cut on the right cheek and bruises from his neck and down. To Cornelia he looked like he was already dead. "Caleb, can you hear me?" Cornelia begged. "Please…"

"I can't...see anything" He stuttered, he was breathing heavily and was clearly in pain, Cornelia sat there helpless and didn't know what to do.

"Cornelia, let's take him to Vathek, I'm sure he knows someone that can help Caleb"

"What if we lose him on the way?"

"We can't help him Cornelia, and the sooner we find Vathek the better"

"Let's fly then!" Irma said and helped them lift the unconscious Caleb.

.:o0o:.

"Vathek!"

"Yes, Aldarn?"

"The guardians are on their way back with Caleb"

"Great, now I can mock him for getting captured again" Vathek said satisfied and looked up to the sky to see if they appeared.

"Vathek… Caleb is injured"

"What? No!" Vathek was in shock. Caleb had been captured a dozen of times, but never, never gotten injured. "How badly?"

"They don't know, he passed out before he managed to tell them what happened"

"Call for Ayla and prepare a tent for them, we have to help him!"

"Yes, Vathek" Aldarn replied and ran to find his beloved, the healer Ayla.

"_What's wrong with you, my friend?_"

.:o0o:.

Aldarn ran as fast as he could to find the young healer. "_Thank God for magic_" He thought as he ran.  
"Ayla!" He shouted as he found her tent. "Ayla!"

"Yes! Relax for a second Aldarn!" She said annoyed and came out of the tent. Her light hair(kinda like Elyon's hair colour) was twisted into a long pigtail behind her back, and it was covered with small plants and flowers. She always decorated her hair like that when the summer came. Her big white shirt was soaking wet from the rain and so was her tight brown pants. "Give me a minute to finish breakfast and then I..."

"You can't!" He said and breathed heavily after the long run.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Caleb..."

"I knew it! That boy can never stay out of trouble and now he has to pay for it, if it's a couple bruises or some knife wounds he can wait for them to heal themselves" She said stubborn had crossed her arms.

"Ayla, we think it's serious"

"Crap..." She mumbled as her face turned from anger to fear and (bekymring). "Let's go then"

.:o0o:.

Vathek had prepared a tent for them and it was ready the time they arrived.

"In here girls" He directed them and pointed out the green tent.

"Thank you" Taranee said and took him inside with help from the others.

"Where is he?" A loud voice asked.

"Ayla! I'm so glad you are here. He is in the tent here"

"Thanks" She mumbled and walked in. When she came inside she found one of her best friends on the bed in front of her, his eyes dark and his body bruised. She ignored the girls standing in the tent with her and walked right over to the bed. "Caleb, can you hear me?" She asked and gently touched his cheek. "He's ice cold! Where is his jacket?"

"They must have taken it; he was only wearing his shirt and jeans when we found him" Hay Lin explained.

"Well, find him some blankets, and try to find that jacket the next time you raid the castle, it was a gift from me" She mumbled. "Now, can you all go out so I can find out what's wrong with our friend?"

"I will stay"

"And you are?"

"My name is Cornelia"

"That doesn't tell me much, even though I can see you're a guardian"

"Just let me stay, please, it's my fault he's even here"

"So then you think I should let you stay? Don't think so"

"Ayla" Vathek interrupted "She is the one Caleb have been talking about for the last 8 months, please let her"

Ayla became quiet and studied Cornelia for a couple of seconds. "Ok then, Cornelia stays and so do you Vathek, I need you to hold him for me"

"As you want Ayla"

"He'll pull it through" Will said comforting as she left the room.

"Caleb, this is Ayla, can you hear me?" She asked loud and clear.

"Hmm…" A soft moan escaped his lips. "Ayla?" He mumbled weak.

"Yes, it's Ayla. Do you know where you are?"

"Where is Cornelia?" He asked.

"She's here Caleb"

"Ok, send her out" He mumbled so only Ayla could hear him.

"Why?"

"I can't let her see… me like this"

"You snob, concentrate on helping me you fool, what happened to you?"

"They knocked… me out and… suddenly I woke up in the cell, a sheet was covering my eyes, but I still can't see a thing"

"Ok, I'll give you a full check so we can find out what's wrong my friend"

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me yet" She said smiling and pulled her hand through his hair as she knew he loved. Then she laid her hands on his forehead and then down on his temples and down his neck. "Feel anything special?" She asked.

"No" Caleb whispered with closed eyes. Then she moved his head a bit and touched the back of his head.

"Aah… That hurts…"

"You have a wound here; it's where they hit you. And the reason why you can't see, but that will be healed by itself in a short time"

"Ok"

Then she moved down to his feet and felt his legs.

"Hi Caleb" Cornelia whispered and took his hand.

"Hi" He mumbled and squeezed her hand gently. "Are the prisoners taken care of?"

"The others are working on finding them some shelter, and except from minor injuries they are all ok and safe"

"Good, and how are you?"

"I'm worried about you, but except from that I'm ok too"

"No need to be worried I'm…aah!"

"Caleb! What's wrong?"

"I hit a sore spot again" Ayla said and gently pushed him on the outside of his thighs. Caleb gritted his teeth and tightened the grip around Cornelia's hand when she put pressure on his thigh.

"Please, Ayla, you're hurting him" Vathek said with a worried expression on his face.

"I know, but do you want me to help him or not?"

"Do what you have to" Cornelia said. "Do you think there is anything the earth can do for him?"

"I guess you can find some herbs that can ease the pain, the plants will help you find the right ones among them I presume"

"They will" Cornelia said confident and looked at Caleb with tears in her eyes. "I'll be back, Caleb"

"Hurry please, it's getting harder to breathe…" Caleb mumbled.

"Go know, Cornelia" Ayla commanded. Cornelia nodded and flew out of the dark tent.

"His chest is swollen" Ayla said when Cornelia was gone, and went closer to get a better look. "Vathek?"

"Yes?"

"Hold him, tight"

Vathek nodded and placed himself next to Caleb behind his head. "Ready, my friend?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll… ever be, what are you going to do Ayla?"

"Feel your chest, I'll try to be careful"

"Try?" He said trying to pull a joke.

"Caleb, I'll do the best I can"

"Thanks"

Then she laid her warm hands on his chest, first she just stroked them carefully above his skin and then she gently put some weight on her hands.

"Aah! Can't… breathe…" Caleb stuttered and suddenly he started to cough violently. He tried to sit up, desperate for air.

"Vathek! Hold him!"

"Calm down Caleb, it only makes it worse!"

"But… I" He mumbled, still panicking.

"Relax, Caleb we are here" Ayla whispered and pulled her hand through his hair again. "Always"

"I know… thanks" He said while the sweat poured down his pale face. As he calmed down little by little Vathek let go of him and laid him down on the bed again. Ayla stood there and watched over him for a few minutes and gently stroke his cheeks and chest to calm him down. Ayla thought he had fallen asleep when he suddenly took her hand and spoke: "I can't see you… but I know you're here"

First Ayla thought that he thought she was Cornelia and was about to tell him when he spoke again.

"You know what's wrong, don't you"

Ayla nodded, forgetting that he couldn't see her. "Ayla?"

"Sorry, Caleb. Yes I think I know what's wrong…"

"Tell me"

"You don't want to wait? Cornelia will be here any minute"

"No, I need to know before her"

"As you wish" She said and glanced worried at Vathek. Then she took his hand and held it tight. "Caleb, they used black magic on you, they… created a pressure against your chest, and the pressure is breaking your lungs and your heart. I can remove that pressure, but I need a little time to…"

"No" Caleb interrupted. "I won't let you do it"

"Please Caleb, let me try" She begged.

"Ayla, it's too dangerous, I can't let you take this chance…" He said and smiled weakly. "I can't"

"Take what chance?" Suddenly Cornelia was back, with the herbs in her hand and fear in her eyes.

"Cornelia is here, Caleb" Ayla explained and let go of his hand. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she let go.

"Ok, I'll talk to her; may we please have some time alone?"

Cornelia's heart was filled with fear when she saw the look on Vathek's face and the sorrow in Ayla's eyes. She now knew that something was wrong, terribly wrong…

**A/N: You know what to do now, right? It starts with and R, and ends with eview ;D**

**Ok, the next chap, will be out in a week I think... it could be the last I don't know yet...**


	3. Breaking

**Chapter 3 – Breaking**

**A/N: okey, so I kinda wrote this chapter 2 weeks ago, but there was so much happening that I forgot it!! I'm going away tomorrow and have to pack and clean, wash clothes, and... yeah whatever, you don't care, enjoy the chapter;)**

"_Ayla, it's too dangerous, I can't let you take this chance…" He said and smiled weakly. "I can't"_

"_Take what chance?" Suddenly Cornelia was back, with the herbs in her hand and fear in her eyes._

"_Cornelia is here, Caleb" Ayla explained and let go of his hand. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she let go._

"_Ok, I'll talk to her; may we please have some time alone?"_

_Cornelia's heart was filled with fear when she saw the look on Vathek's face and the sorrow in Ayla's eyes. She now knew that something was wrong, terribly wrong…_

"Of course, my friend" Vathek said. "But call for us if anything happens, we'll be right outside"

"Thanks" Caleb whispered tired. Then Vathek and Ayla left them.

"Caleb, what is going on?" Cornelia begged. She sat down next to the bed and grabbed his hand.

"Cornelia, you know I love you? You know that I would do anything for you?"

"Yes, Caleb I know"

"But you do understand that I could never ask Ayla to risk her life for me"

"What are you talking about?" She stuttered confused.

"They used black magic on me, and Ayla can remove it with her healing, but it's too risky, she could…"

"Don't say anything more" Cornelia sobbed. "Please, tell me there is another way?"

"I'm sorry"  
"No, I can't let you die like this! Not know, I love you" She cried.

"Cornelia, come here" He whispered and made room for her in the bed. She crawled up next to him and closed her eyes as she felt his embrace. "I know this is hard, I don't want to leave you"

"I don't know what to do without you, Caleb"

"You're strong Cornelia, and you have all your friends, and you have Peter" He said laughing.

"How can you joke about this now?!" Cornelia asked upset.

"Shh…love, I just want you to be happy, to find love again"

"I could never love anyone else, Caleb" She said and cried silently. Caleb could feel his shirt getting wet as Cornelia cried in his arms. He hated himself for breaking her heart like this, but he had no choice. He kissed her on the forehead and held her tight.

"My vision isn't that blurry anymore though, now I can see your beautiful face" he said and stroke her cheek. Cornelia smiled and kissed his hand while the tears kept falling. Minutes turned into hours and Caleb fell asleep with Cornelia in his arms.

.:o0o:.

Will saw Vathek and Ayla come out of the tent and she rose up. With a little smile on her face she made eye-contact with Vathek, he didn't return the smile as he walked over to them.

"Guardians" He said with respect. "Our friend… won't make it, I'm sorry"

No one said anything; the tears that ran down their cheeks said everything. They hugged each other, comforted each other and cried together. Even Vathek sat down with them and did what he could. He couldn't imagine Meridian without Caleb, it wasn't possible...

They sat around a fire that Taranee created, while they watched the sunset. Will couldn't believe this was happening, and she didn't understand it, was there nothing they could do? She looked over at Ayla; she sat there and prepared a drink out of Cornelia's herbs. She didn't cry, her face was like ice...

"It has been almost one and a half hour, do think he's…?" She asked Ayla carefully.

"No, I can still feel him, but he's fading"

"I wish there was something we could do" Said Hay Lin.

"There is" Ayla said and stared at the ground.

"What?" Irma asked confused. "Then why are we sitting here?"

"I'm the only one here that can do it, but Caleb won't let me"

"Why not??"

"Because it's dangerous to me as well, it could kill me. I'm willing to take that chance for Caleb and for Meridian, but I can't do it without his blessing"

"Someone needs to knock some sense it to that guy" Irma said angry. "What will happen to the rebels if he dies?"

"Aldarn and I will take his place" Vathek explained. "Not that anyone of us could really replace him"

.:o0o:.

Cornelia woke up feeling Caleb shaking. "Caleb?" She asked.

"I…can't breathe"

"Just calm down Caleb, I'll get Ayla"

"Hurry..." Then he became quiet and his eyes closed…

"Caleb!" She screamed and grabbed his hand. "Ayla, Vathek! Help me!"

"Cornelia! What's going on? We heard you scream" Vathek said as he rushed into the tent. "Oh no"

"He's not breathing…" Cornelia sobbed. "But his heart still…" She didn't manage to say anything more. Ayla rushed over to Caleb and felt his pulse. "He's still alive" She said and turned around to Vathek. "I won't let him die, Vathek, he has a much more important role in this war than I have"

"Ayla, you can't…"

"We don't have the time to discuss, let me do this"

"What about Aldarn then? If it ends badly, how am I supposed to tell him that you're gone?"

"He'll understand" She said looking at the ground. "Just make sure he won't come in here, and tell him I love him"

"I will"

"You're d-doing it?" Cornelia asked with a weak voice.

"Yes, but I need to be alone, please be quick, I don't have much time"

"Ok" '_I love you Caleb'_ Cornelia whispered and kissed him, then she left the tent with her eyes filled with tears. Vathek looked back at Ayla one last time before he walked out, not knowing how to tell Aldarn the news. But the second he walked out, he was staring at Aldarn's worried face.

"Is he…?"

"Not yet"

"Where is Ayla?"

"She's… healing him"

"NO!" He said and tried to get into the tent. Fear and desperation filled his eyes

"Don't Aldarn! If you go in there now, you'll kill them both!"

"But Ayla!"

"She wanted to do this Aldarn, she wanted me to tell you that she loves you"

"I… I just hope that at least one of them make it…"

"Let's go for both" Vathek said and smiled weakly. Aldarn nodded.

.:o0o:.

After 20 minutes Ayla was still in the tent with Caleb, a lot of the rebels had heard the news and came to them to show their support and affection. They were all preparing themselves for the worst, but there was still hope...

"It's going to be ok, Cornelia" Will said and embraced her friend. "Ayla knows what she's doing"

"I know, but what about her? What if… Aldarn loses her?"

"Do you think there is something we can do?" Hay Lin asked.

"What about some extra energy? I'm sure the Oracle will let us"

At the same time they could hear a painful scream escape the tent where Caleb and Ayla were. "Caleb!" Cornelia screamed in fear. "I have to help him!" Then she panicked and ran into the tent.

"Cornelia!" She could heat Will scream, but she didn't listen. When she came in Caleb was shaking and twisting in pain. Ayla stood over him with her hands on his chest and her eyes closed. Light was coming from her cold hands

"Ayla!" She cried, but the healer didn't hear her. Cornelia walked over to Caleb and grabbed his hand. "I'm here Caleb, please don't leave me"

"Cornelia…" he mumbled between waves of pain. "Get Ayla…to stop…she's losing"

"But what about you?"

"I'll see you again...sometime"

"Ayla!" Cornelia said as calm as she could. "He… he wants you to stop"

"No! Caleb, let me do this!" She stuttered between gritted teeth, suddenly she fell to her knees and the ice-blue light from her hands was fading, Ayla refused to let go and it was killing her. Caleb was looking at Cornelia and was smiling weakly. "_Forgive me_" His eyes spoke, before they were closed. Tears came running down her cheeks, her face became pale, she couldn't bear this…"Let me help"

**~*~**

Ayla felt weaker than ever before, it was impossible to see and she was losing her breath. "_I can't pass out now, then Caleb will… and Meridian…_"

Suddenly she felt a couple of hands embrace her. "_Cornelia…_" Her energy flew around in the tent, green light mixing up with blue. It was a beautiful view to see the two powers working together, the magic of love and friendship...

Ayla felt the new energy reach her heart; she gathered the last piece of energy and sent it with her hands and heart towards Caleb. A bomb of light came out and covered Caleb's entire body, he gasped in pain and Ayla could feel something within him break… She let go of her friend and suddenly her weak body landed limp on the ground, then everything went dark...

End of chapter

**So? What about some reviews?^^**


End file.
